


The Reasons I Love You

by Babywolf_0915



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Peter Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Words are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babywolf_0915/pseuds/Babywolf_0915
Summary: When Peter and Tony have a fight over how Tony feels. Tony decides to wite Peter a letter because words are hard.





	The Reasons I Love You

Tony sat in his office with his head in his hands. Peter had been so angry when he left. "If you actually love me, then prove it, Tony! I'm tired of second guessing how you feel!" Peter yelled at him, tears in his eyes. It absolutely broke Tony's heart to hear the cracking of Peter's voice. The look of pain on his face. The way his back looked as he walked away.  
Tony sighed and pulled out a pen and paper and started writing. If he couldn't convey his feelings with words than he would write them down. He smiled as he began writing, and across the top of the paper he wrote: "The Reasons Why I Love You." 

~First Person: Tony's POV~  
Reason #1: The Way You Look At Me  
The way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention. The love in your eyes when you look at me with a smile on your face. Even when you cry, you look absolutely gorgeous. When you look at me with that fiery look in your eye when I piss you off. The flush on your cheeks and the sparkle in your eyes when I compliment you. The honesty in your eye when you promise to never betray my trust. All the ways you look at me leave me utterly breathless. 

Reason #2: The Promises You Make  
The promises you make to me when things get rough. The promise to love me no matter what choices I make. The promise of your trust. The promise of support when I'm at my weakest. The promise of loyalty when I start feeling old. The promise to obey my orders to the best f your ability, wheater we are in our suits or in the lab. 

Reason #3: Your Unconditional Kindness  
No matter who it is, you are always kind. Even to the punk that bullies you in school. You stand up for the kids who are targeted when you can. You make sure to give everyone a second chance. (Even when they don't deserve it.) You always smile to the people passing on the street. You help your aunt run F.E.A.S.T. You help your aunt every day around your home. You work hard no matter how you are feeling. And when things get you down you always confide in people instead if bottling it up, which makes the people who care about you happy and relieved.

There are so many reasons that if I were to list all of them I would be writing until I was 80 years old. I love you and everything about him. Even when you're being an annoying teenager. *wink wink*

~Third Person~  
Tony sat at his desk and read over the letter. He smiled and folded it putting it in an envelope and having it sent to Peter immediately.

~POV Switch: Peter~  
Peter sat in his room staring into blank space. He felt awful. He had never yelled at Tony like that before. But Tony had just made him so angry. He knew Tony cared about his but as much as he wanted to believe that Tony loved him he just wasn't sure anymore.   
When there was a knock on his door he jumped. He hadn't realized that it was almost 10 o'clock at night. "Yes?" He asked his voice raw from crying. "Peter, you've got a letter here form Tony. Do you want it?" Asked May and Peter sighed. "Yeah, I'll take it." He said opening his door and taking the letter gently.  
Once he was settled in at his desk opened the letter and he immediately began to cry. As he continued to read the letter the tears continued to flow. When he finished reading he grabbed his coat, wiped his face, and grabbed his coat. As he ran out the door May just smiled, because who was she to stop him. 

~POV Switch: Tony~  
Tony woke up with a start when the chime signaling someone was at the door went off. He had fallen asleep on the couch. He his eyes were red from crying. And he looked like he had been hit by a bus.  
He made his way over to the door and opened it to reveal Peter standing there biting his lip. "Pete..." Wad all Tony could get out before Peter wrapped his arms around Tony's neck.

~POV Switch: Peter~  
Peter held onto Tony for what felt like hours. "I got your letter..." Peter said softly and stepped back from Tony. "You could have just told me all that stuff, I know words are difficult. It took me 30 minutes to confess to you. I was so afraid that you would turn me away." Peter said and looked at the floor. "But I understand now. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that..." Peter looked up at Tony and smiled. "How about we forget that you yelled at me and go inside my room. Watch a movie and cuddle maybe?" Tony asked smiling back. Peter nodded and grabbed Tony's hand. "Yeah, let's do that." Peter said and let Tony guide him to his room. Peter knew at that moment no matter what life threw at them, they would be alright because they had each other to hold onto.


End file.
